Facebook Timeline
by NindaKarinsa
Summary: what Koko do first in Facebook? browsing? adding friend? or play truth or dare online? some update a status and some taking a quiz. KxS. Multiple pairing. NxM, RxH, YxN, KxA, and many more included. may contain random humor things! XD


**Note : **this is mikan and natsume's story, with kokoro's timeline. lol. and what is alice webook? its something that looks like facebook. web from websites and book from facebook :P. its MxN RxH KxS YxN AxK, and many more ;D btw they're now 15. yeah.

* * *

**AliceWebsites**

_"..."_

* * *

**AliceWebook**

* * *

**Kokoro Yomi** is now joining AliceWebook.

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 13.29 pm  
_+ 3 people like this.

_View all 10 comments.  
_-**Yuu Tobita **: Welcome koko!  
-**Nonoko Ogasawara **: welcome! Confirm the friend request okay?

* * *

**Sumire Shouda**,** Kitsuneme**, And 37 the other is now Friend with **Kokoro Yomi**.

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 13.31 pm _  
+ 1 people like this.

_View all 14 comments.  
_-**Sumire Shouda **: Remeber, Alice Webook is not for teasing people okay?  
-**Nonoko Ogasawara **: Thanks for accept the FR!

* * *

**Narumi L. Anjo **added 42 new picture.

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 13.45 pm _  
+ 26 people like this.

_View all 60 comments.  
_-**Kokoro Yomi **: can i tag the picture? :D  
-**Narumi L. Anjo **: sure sure, go ahead! :3  
**-Hotaru Imai **: i hate the 16th pic.  
-**Mikan Sakura **: That was you taking photo of ruca-pyon Right?  
-**Ruka Nogi **: IMAI!

* * *

**Yuu tobita **: oh no! i got a bad score today...

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 14.23 pm _  
+ 1 people like this.

-**Mikan Sakura **: your score?  
-**Yuu tobita **: 82...  
-**Mikan Sakura **: REALLY!? that's a good scoreee i've got 68!  
-**Kitsuneme **: woah, i've got 75. you did a good job Inchou!  
-**Yuu Tobita **: why do you like my post? ...

* * *

**Sumire Shouda **: look! high school principal is making **Gakuen Alice** Group! let's Join it!

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 14.28 pm_

-**Kokoro Yomi **: then why don't you join **B Class's Punk**?  
-**Sumire Shouda **: what kind of group is that...?  
**-Kokoro Yomi **: it's only for B class!

* * *

**Anna Umenomiya **: wanna play ToD anyone?

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 14.56 pm _  
+ 48 people like this.

_View all 258 comments._

* * *

**Nonoko Ogasawara **: i have a Best friend called Anna, she's the sweetest person in the world, the cutest person in the world. i'm planning to be her girlfriend in future. that's if i'm a boy. -DARE FROM KITSUNEME

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 15.13 pm  
+_ _**kitsuneme**__ like this.  
_

-**Misaki Sensei **: ...  
-**Nonoko **: NOO THAT WAS KITSUNEME'S WORKKK D':

* * *

**Kitsuneme **: am i Beautiful? someone who read this, please be my BF! -Dare from Anna.

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 15.53 pm  
+_ _**Anna umenomiya**__ like this.  
_

-**Anna Umenomiya **: i think everyone who read this would regret it. hahaha.. · _**Kokoro Yomi **like this._

* * *

**Subaru Imai **: me and sakurano just passed by B class, and somehow play the ToD with them.

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 16.34 pm  
**Hotaru imai**__ like this._  


* * *

**Anna umenomiya **: whoever play the ToD, let's play in my room! until 19.30!_**  
**_

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 16.37 pm  
_

**-Tonouchi Akira **: can i join? seems fuun~ i'll invite tsubasa and misaki, and the others. · _**Mikan sakura **like this._

* * *

**Tonouchi Akira **: tsubasa, what're your feeling toward misaki? ;D truth~

_Like · Comment · Share ·__ september __6 __at 16.41 pm  
+_ _29 people__ like this._

**-Tsubasa Andou **: What wait wut.  
-**Misaki Harada **: WHHYYY!?  
**-Tonouchi Akira **: Now now now please. ;3  
-**Tsubasa Andou **: i rather pass...  
-**Kokoro Yomi **: the truth, you like her. · _48 people like this._

* * *

**Kokoro Yomi **is now changing his Display Name to **Sumire's**

_Like · Comment · Share ·__ september __6 __at 16.53 pm  
+_ _15 people__ like this._

**-Tsubasa Andou **: haa... ;)  
-**Sumire's**: Stfu please. :'D  
**-Tonouchi Akira **: okay okay, you can change it in 00.00, Sumire's ;)  
-**Sumire Shouda **: I WOULD BE GLAD IF NATSUME HACKED KOKORO'S FACEBOOK. then natsume is sumire's~  
-**Kitsuneme**: you mean you would be glad if natsume hacked your's facebook? · _27 people like this.  
_-**Sumire Shouda **: mine?  
-**Kitsuneme**: your Koko~ -w- · _**Nonoko Ogasawara **And **Anna Umenomiya** like this._

* * *

**Sumire's **: okay yuu, now this is your truth... ahem, whom do you like? *too mainstream huh?

_Like · Comment · Share ·__ september __6 __at 16.59 pm  
+_ _124 people__ like this._

**-Yuu Tobita **: uh, oh. that's privacy koko! D:  
-**Sumire's**: or should i read your mind and speak who is it, loud enough for all people in this acadedmy would hear?  
**-Yuu Tobita **: uh... i think...  
-**Sumire's **: i start the countdown! 3...  
**-Yuu Tobita **: no other choice?_  
_-**Sumire's **: oww look at your red face! 2...  
-**Yuu Tobita **: stop. Nonoko is. · **_Anna Umenomiya_**_ And _**_Kitsuneme_**_ like this.  
_

* * *

**Mikan Sakura **added a new picture.

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 17.15 pm _  
+ 12 people like this.

_View all 32 comments.  
_-**Kokoro Yomi **: lol that's nonoko and yuu after the ToD before right?  
-**Hotaru**** Imai**: blackmail this.  
**-Ruka Nogi **: stop it imai.  
-**Natsume Hyuuga **: they're blushing huh?  
-**Mikan Sakura **: yes~

* * *

**Yuu Tobita **: uh, okay shouda-chan. truth right? what's the meanest thing you've done to kokoro and you regret it? you can send it via messages if you're too shy to comment here...

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 17.24 pm _  
+ 4 people like this.

-**Sumire's**: MANY THINGS SHE DID, BUT NOTHING SHE REGRET. BTW YOU CAN'T POST IT VIA MESSAGING, PERMY. :)  
-**Sumire Shouda **: WHAT THE FREAK KOKO SHUT UP.  
**-****Sumire's **: NAH LOOK! ONE AGAIN MISTAKES!  
-**Sumire Shouda **: Shut up koko. and yuu, if it was the annoying koko, none wanna regret, or even guilty!  
-**Nonoko Ogasawara **: i remember when we wer 12, you cried and ask me what to do when you accidentally throw a cutter and it stabbed koko... you're the one who very panicked and beg subaru-san to heal him. i know that you feel very guilty and regret it...  
-**Yuu Tobita **: ooh thanks! next then?  
-**Kitsuneme **: cough... you say thanks to, cough... your, cough... crush, cough... ;;)  
-**Hotaru Imai **: i screen capture this.  
-**Ruka Nogi **: Imai, Kitsuneme, you ruin the moments...

* * *

**Sumire **:aww youichi picks truth :3 'kay, who is the person you wanna be with if you're lost in an island? only two of you? :3

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 17.38 pm _

_View all 32 comments.  
_-**Sumire's **: creep.  
-**Sumire Shouda **: go away.  
**-Youichi Hijiri **: mochu here! he says is Aoi-chan okay to pick?  
-**Natsume Hyuuga **: ...  
-**Sumire Shouda **: i'd like to pair up kiddies :3

* * *

**Youichi Hijiri **: Ruka here... youchi whipers, that subaru-san's truth will be tell his most embarassing thing...

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 17.43 pm _  
+ 152 people like this.

-**Subaru Imai **: when i was 7, i ever ask jinno sensei is he a gay or not. that's the most... · _101 unknown people like this._  
-**Hotaru Imai **: ...i don't remember i have a brother.  
**-Kokoro Yomi **: That's too much hotaru! lol. why do you asks him?  
-**Subaru Imai **: ...when i heard someone says narumi is a gay. so i wanna know is jinno is a gay too.  
-**Narumi L. Anjo **: i'm not a gay... :'(

* * *

**Subaru Imai **: hotaru, what do you do if you were invisible? its a truth.

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 17.57 pm _

-**Hotaru Imai **: at least i'm not panicked.  
-**Mikan Sakura **: then?  
**-Hotaru Imai **: i will blackmail ruka. my business will make more money.  
-**Natsume Hyuuga **: ...  
-**Ruka Nogi **: Phew. at least you're not invisible... by the way can you stop blackmail me?

* * *

**Hotaru Imai **: now sakurano senpai, go hug people on your left. you picked dare right?

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 18.00 pm  
_+ 283 people like this.

-**Subaru Imai **: shizune?  
-**Hotaru Imai **: yup.  
**-Sakurano Shuichi **: why should i? can i pass?  
-**Subaru Imai **: if you pass you should hug the people on your right. · _**Mikan Sakura** like this._  
-**Natsume Hyuuga **: NO.

* * *

**Hotaru Imai **Posted a new photo.

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 18.16 pm  
_+ 289 people like this.

-**Sakurano Shuichi **: When do take a picture of the hug!?  
-**Hotaru Imai **: secret.  
**-Shizune Yamanouchi **: oh no. why this things happened to me.  
-**Subaru Imai **: even you two complained but everyone knows that both of you liked the hug. ·_ **Hotaru Imai **__like this._

* * *

**Sakurano Shuichi **: mikan begged me to make an easy dare. go outside and scream dramatically that your husband is escaped.

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 18.29 pm  
_+ 509 people laughed at this.

* * *

**Sakurano Shuhichi **posted a new Video.

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 18.33 pm  
_+ 1400 people die because of laughing when sees this.

-**Mikan Sakura **: ... :'(

* * *

**Mikan Sakura **: Ruka pyon! the dare is swap clothes with hotaru and all of us take a picture of it~!

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 18.40 pm  
_+ 283 people like this.

-**Ruka Nogi **: ...no.  
-**Hotaru Imai **: what...?  
**-Sumire Shouda **: oh poor ruka pyon... :(

* * *

**Mikan Sakura **posted a new photo.

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 19.12 pm  
_+ 28 people like this.

-**Hotaru Imai **: tch. but at least i'm not that ugly with ruka's clothes. and ruka, you're beautiful there.  
**-Hayate Matsuidara **: ooh you're so cool! awesome cool blue sky!  
-**Ruka Nogi **: don't you ever dare to say that i'm beautiful, cute or what ever...

* * *

**Ruka Nogi **: this will be our last ToD this day! so much fun today. dare for Natsume : tape your hand with mikan's until 21:00!

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 19.25 pm  
_+ 1029 people envy this.

-**Natsume Hyuuga **: NO.

* * *

**Ruka Nogi **posted a new photo.

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 19.39 pm  
_+ 10000 people envy this.

-**Natsume Hyuuga **: WHY DO YOU PUBLISH THIS. NOTHING SPECIAL IN MY AND THOSE MANDARIN'S HAND.

* * *

**Sumire's **NO! THIS IS 07 AM AND I'M FORGET TO CHANGE DISPLAY NAME!

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __7 __at 07.03 am  
_+ 123 people not sure he was forget about this.

* * *

**Sumire's **is now changing his Display Name to **Kokoro Yomi**

_Like · Comment · Share ·__ september __7 __at 07.05 am  
+_ _none__ like this._

-**Kitsuneme**: aww. :(_  
_-**Sumire Shouda **: what's with that ':(' emote kitsuneme?  
-**Kitsuneme**: n-nothing... take back your punch...

* * *

**Ruka Nogi **: boring class...

_Like · Comment · Share ·__ september __7 __at 09.08 am  
+ _everyone agreed this.

* * *

**Ruka Nogi **is taking a **whom should you move on to? (boy) **quiz!

**1. do you feel heartbroken?**

[] no. T_T

[] do you want yes or no? ;)

[] maybe yeah! :'o

[x] YES... :I

**2. why do you feel heartbroken?**

[] i said no. T_T

[] what do you think? ;)

[] i broke up! :'o

[x] my crush is in love with my friend... :I

**3. what's you crush personality?**

[] i don't wanna tell you. T_T

[] its a secret huh? ;)

[] she's so cool, and cold hearted! :'o

[x] cute and cheerful... :I

**4. do you ever planned to moved on?**

[] not yet. T_T

[] what's your opinion? ;)

[] i think i can't! :'o

[x] yeah... :I

**5. whom do you think can replace her?**

[] like i should tell you huh. T_T

[] btw why i'm taking this quiz? uh i'm forgot eh? ;')

[] NONE CAN! :'o

[x] don't know... maybe someone will... :I

**Get the Result now!**

**dum dum dee dum dee dum dum**

**if most A : you didn't wanna answer this correctly!**

**if most b : you flirty bastard! *punch in the face***

**if most c : sweety, you should move on! there's over a billoin girl in this world!**

**if most d : i think you're almost depressed! so... you should move on to someone with otherwise trait!**

_Like · Comment · Share ·__ september __7 __at 09.08 am  
+ ruka's fan girl wanna be the otherwise of his crush._  


* * *

**Hotaru Imai **is taking a **P****eople that will match you (girl) **quiz!

**1. do you really wanna know who?**

[x] well, not really. T_T

[] yeah~? ;)

[] u- uhmm, yeah! ./.

[] YES. o`_o

**2. what's trait do you interested to?**

[x] if you ask, i'd like the otherwise of me. T_T

[] is your traits count~? ;)

[] w- well, the kind hearted one... ./.

[] THE BADASS ONE. o`_o

**3. what's appearance you interested to?**

[x] a french boy is fine. T_T

[] its a secret hmm? ;)

[] i don't care, as long as he has a kind personality... ./.

[] THE GOOD LOOKING ONE. o`_o

**4. what will you do if your crush likes you too?**

[x] that's cool. haha. T_T

[] do you like me? cool, eh? ;)

[] wha- wha... *faint* x/x

[] THAT'S COOL LET'S BE A COUPLE. o`_o

**5. the most important, why do you take this quiz?**

[x] THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT. QUIT JOKING. T_T

[] just because you're the one who make this maybe? ;)

[] i- i... w- w- well, just wanna know... ./.

[] WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE **** UP AND GIVE ME THE ANSWER? O`_O

**Get the Result now!**

**dum dum dee dum dee dum dum**

**if most d : ow, you meany jerk!**

**if most c : ooh, you're so shy! don't be too shy and be his friend first!**

**if most b : another Flirty Bastard! *kicks in the face***

**if most a : well, i think you'll be 'his' next month. stole his attention and good luck! may your wish granted.**

_Like · Comment · Share ·__ september __7 __at 09.09 am  
+ 1684 people likes this._

* * *

**Ruka Nogi **: uhh, i think get it. she's the right person for me...

_Like · Comment · Share ·__ september __7 __at 11.07 am  
+ 1234567890 people likes this._

* * *

**Kokoro Yomi **: well, i'll be your cupid for you two, love birds. **Ruka Nogi** **Hotaru**** Imai**___  
_

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __6 __at 11.36 am  
_+ 28 people like this.

-**Hotaru Imai **: Damn you koko. let's see do you still alive this morning.  
**-Ruka Nogi **: H-hotaru, that was too mean. Koko, why do you be a cupid for yourself and shouda?  
**-****Kokoro Yomi **: if you don't mind, can you accompany me to the northern woods in 8 september?

* * *

**Ruka Nogi **: uh, shouda, can you come to Northern woods? right now?_  
_

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __8 __at 12.57 pm  
_+ 158 people curious about this.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Kokoro Yomi **is now in a relation ship with **Sumire Shouda**._  
_

Like · Comment · Share ·_ september __8 __at 11.11 am  
_+ most of the people support this.

* * *

Well, that was so much Random things. and do you aware that hotaru is done taking her Quiz in 09.09? :3

RnR maybe? =)


End file.
